The Misadventures of an Irish Demon
by cheesebiggins
Summary: NXT superstar Finn Balor often portrays a demonic persona on television, yet nobody knows his true, sweet, (VERY) affectionate and loving side of the wrestling phenomenon.


The Tough Enough theme was playing aloud as Finn was lying on the cheap hotel mattress watching the show on the surprisingly large television in the hotel room management staff had him in whilst NXT was touring. He had just gotten out of the tiny hotel shower and was wearing nothing but a soft, white towel; his sculpted body was still slightly wet, creating the illusion that Finn's body was glistening. He knew Tough Enough was terrible, and most of the activities done by the competitors wouldn't help them at all in becoming the next WWE Superstar. This didn't stop him from watching all the way up until tonight's final episode though. There was only one true reason why Finn was still watching this show: Josh.

This giant yeti was over 6 feet of gorgeousness and Finn loved his deep, sexy voice and long rugged hair. He desperately wanted Josh to win, so that he could see him in person on a regular basis down at the performance centre. He knew this made him sound horribly desperate, and he hated that, but he couldn't help it. He found Josh annoyingly irresistible.

He had sat through Amanda, Sara and the lump of goof ZZ attempt to wrestle, but none of them were good, especially ZZ, who was terrible. He knew all Josh had to do was not fuck up, and he would win the show. Finally, Chris Jericho announced that it was Josh's turn to wrestle Cesaro, and Finn sat up. Josh's new music played and out he came with a furry, Game of Thrones-esqe cape hanging over his broad shoulder. Much to Finn's delight, Josh's attire was very minimal. He was only wearing some very tight grey trunks, which went less than half the way down his huge thighs. His handsome bulge was clearly defined, and even better, when he turned around, Finn got a great look at his stunning ass, tightly stuffed into the small trunks.

This immediately summoned a swelling under Finn's towel. His dick was getting harder. Finn pawed at it through the towel to try and calm it down, but that only made it worse. His dick was now rock hard and pointing out of the opening in the towel. Finn decided the towel had fulfilled its duty and removed it completely. He was now naked, rock hard, and watching Tough Enough.

Josh and Cesaro were about to lock up, and Josh was on the back foot, with the Swiss Superman initially overpowering him. This forced Josh into a type of squatting position, with Cesaro's palms pushing hard against his, pushing his body lower to the ground.

This position had made Josh push his ass out in an attempt to give him some extra leverage against Cesaro. Finn had now begun lightly jacking his dick, and the head of his long Irish cock was now oozing with sweet, sticky pre-cum. Finn rolled his thumb over the purple head of his cock and covered it in the sticky mess. He then brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it lightly, then sticking his whole thumb into his mouth he sucked all the delicious pre-cum off. His whole body quivered with excitement.

After he'd finished violently sucking his cummy thumb, he noticed that Cesaro had Josh set up for his finishing move, The Neutralizer. Cesaro's forearm was lodged between Josh's meaty thighs and his hands locked together by Josh's crotch. There is no way he didn't just get to feel Josh's dick. Finn instantly became very jealous of Cesaro, but this didn't detract from his insane arousal. He was now furiously jacking away at his thick, uncut 7 and a half inch dick.

Cesaro landed the Neutralizer perfectly and Josh sold it like he'd been wrestling for years. However, as Josh's beautiful body hit the floor, Finn's gaze immediately turned to Josh's huge ass. When Josh struck the floor, the impact sent a ripple through his body, including his ass. That juicy ass rippled in the excellently filled trunks and sent Finn crazy. He lunged for the remote and paused the television. He then rewinded to the point when Josh hit the floor and made it play in slow motion.

Finn then began jacking his ample dick at an incredible speed, with his eyes fixated on the yeti's incredible ass. Finn could feel how close he was now, and his whole ripped body began twitching with anticipation. He sped up even more. Eyes still on the slow-moving body, and ass of his newest crush. In a moment of desperate arousal, he stuffed one finger deep in his tight asshole. This made his cock erupt; rope after rope of hot cum flew out from his dick. The first hit him on the chin, with a bit landing in his open mouth, the next 3 splashed all over his tight abs and the final rope went just beyond his slight section of pubic hair.

He lay there, still, silent, for at least 5 minutes, catching his breath after that incredible orgasm. He uses his pale right hand and rubs all the delicious semen over his chest and abs. The scent of fresh cum fill the darkened hotel room. Finn inhales deeply and smiles. His smile made him remember that he's still got a lace of sticky cum on his chin, so he gets two fingers and swipes them across his chin, then launches them into his mouth. The sweet taste and the velvety texture of the cum delighted his palette, and he swallowed his man juice down.

Finn grabbed the remote control and pressed play and then fast forwarded to the results.

"And the winner of the £250,000 WWE contract is….Josh!" Chis Jericho yelled with feigned enthusiasm.

A cheeky smile formed on Finn's face.

"See you at the Performance Centre then Josh". He said, as he headed to the bathroom to take another shower.


End file.
